Amigas, amigas, nada fica a parte
by MaahC
Summary: a história de Tiago e Lilian contada pelas amigas dela....com uma participação especial dos marotos...
1. Descrição

**CAPITULO 1 DESCRIÇÃO**

Personagens:

**Lílian Evans: **é a inteligente da turma, boa nas aulas, ajuda todo mundo, acabou de ser tornar monitora.

**Sarah Beverley: **é a louca da turma, apela pra agressão física sempre que acha necessário, joga quadribol e concorda com a filosofia "vamos curtir hoje, e amanha nos fazemos o que precisa mesmo"

**Suzzane Bell: **e a patty, ela sabe tudo de moda e cabelo e das noticias de hogwarts, mas não e totalmente fútil, sempre tem um plano mirabolante e um ombro amigo debaixo de um casaquinho da channel.

**Alice Parker: **é que concilia o gênio forte das amigas, e garante que mesmo que sejam um pouco diferente elas vão estar sempre juntas.

**Tiago Potter: **inteligente, atlético, engraçado, ele é o melhor "partido" de hogwarts, muito galinha mas parece que a única que repara nisso e lílian.

**Sirius Black:** 2 palavras: MUITO LOUCO!!! bonito, engraçado e duas vezes mais galinha que Tiago.

**Remo Lupin: **é o cérebro e a única parte responsável dos marotos. Gente boa, legal e educado e talz...com o pequeno problema de ser um lobisomem.

**Pedro Pettigrew:** se o Remo e o cérebro dos marotos, o Pedro e o tecido adiposo. Inútil e nojento, ele não e muito ativo na historia.


	2. Capitulo 2

**CAPITULO 2.**

Suzzane narrando:

Ok. Desde o nosso primeiro ano aqui (alias antes, por que conheço ele já faz um tempo) eu sei que Tiago Potter e um louco e não tem noção do perigo.

Claro, pra jogar quadribol e ainda ter coragem de desfilar aquele cabelo (que ninguém merece aquele cabelo vai, e um atentado) tem que ser louco mesmo.

Mas hoje eu descobri que alem de louco, Tiago tem tendência suicidas. E um único nome que eu encontrei para justificar o que ele fez hoje.

Nossa eu nunca tinha visto a Lil tão brava...

Mas eu vou falar o que ele fez logo, nos estávamos sentados no salão hoje na hora do café Alice estava lendo uma revista, eu estava tentando convencer a Sarah a não dar aquele no horrível no cabelo dela (um cabelo tão bonito em uma cabeça tão sem juízo, o mundo e injusto), a Sarah estava me ignorando solenemente e a Lil estava conferindo pela quinta vez o dever de poções dela.

Quando Potter chegou, ele parou do lado da Lil e...

- Potter, se você for me chamar pra sair, de novo eu só quero te lembrar que eu já estou saindo com Antony Lennox e não, não estou interessada em terminar com ele para sair com você.

- Você ainda esta com o Lennox, Lílian? Tem certeza?

- Claro que eu tenho certeza Potter, eu sei...

Bom, acho que hogwarts nunca vai saber o que Lílian sabe porque antes dela terminar de falar o Tiago pegou ela pelo ombro puxou ela e deu um beijos nela que acabou ate com o meu fôlego então da pra ter idéia de como a pobre da Líls ficou.

As reações naquele salão foram:

Eu antes mesmo de perceber tinha soltado um "Aiiiiiiiiii", Alice simplesmente parou de ler e ficou com cara de "não creio", Sirius lá da outra ponta da mesa solta um "Da-lhe Pontas!" e depois desse grito o Remo se escondeu atrás de um livro muito grande, Pedro continuou comendo, um grupo do terceiro ano na mesa da corvinal começou a chorar e a Sarah falou com uma foz de "isso aqui e muito bom!"

- Olha o Antony só chegou agora pro café!

Isso fez a Líl dar uma ajoelhada poderosa no Tiago, bem a tempo de ver Antony sair do salão, eu fiquei com dó do Antony sabe, ele não merece isso, fica tão bem com o uniforme e nas visitas de Hogsmeat eu nunca vi ele mal vestido.

A Líl saiu correndo do salão atrás do Antony e o Tiago olha pra cara da Sarah, como se nada tivesse acontecido, e pergunta.

- Então, Sarah, minha artilheira favorita, você sabe que tem treino hoje né?

Depois do café da manha animado, Líl nos encontrou na aula de historia da magia.

- É gente, o Tony terminou comigo, e a culpa e toda do Potter.Eu...odeio...ele! 

- O Tony?

- Não Sarah eu não odeio o Tony, eu odeio o Potter! Maldito Potter com a sua cabeça enorme e cheia de idéias idiotas, isso vai ter volta.

Bom, eu conheço a Líl a tempo suficiente pra saber que ela só iria aumentar mais o ódio dela pelo Tiago mas ia acabar não fazendo nada.

Se o Tiago tivesse parado por ai, eu não ia ter motivos pra achar que ele e suicida. Mas ele não parou, na hora do almoço a Lil recebeu um aviãozinho voador (direto na cabeça, o que não ajudou muito o Tiago na minha opinião)

"_e ai linda, _

_agora que eu já te livrei de ser vista com o cretino do Lennox, nos vamos sair quando?_

_Sábado e a ultima visita a Hogsmeat do ano...te espero as 10 ta._

_TIAGO"_

Eu achei que na qualidade de suas amigas a Líl ia pergunta a nossa opinião mas, ela resolveu tudo sozinha.

Pegou o aviãozinho e escreveu em letras garrafais.

"**POTTER:**

**FAÇA UM FAVOR PRA MIM E PARA O MUNDO.**

**SE ENROSCA EM ALGUM CANTO E MORRE!**

**EVANS"**

E jogou de volta, o Tiago leu o que estava escrito e começou a falar com Sirius. Naquela hora eu tive certeza que isso não tinha acabado. E não tinha mesmo.

O grand finale do Tiago veio a noite na sala comunal. Nos entramos na sala depois do jantar e qual a surpresa do mundo quando, bem na "poltrona da Líl", aquela que ela tira as pessoas a ponta pé quando quer usar vimos (e aqui o nos não e só eu/lil/alice/sarah não, e nos a Grifinória inteira) Tiago Potter agarrando quase engolindo Hanna Mckinon, aquela que briga com Líl quase uma vez por semana.

A Líl passou e fingiu que não viu, mas a Sarah não consegue fazer a mesma coisa ela tinha que abrir aquela boa enorme e sem batom né.

- Ele acabou com o seu namoro e você não vai fazer nada?

Depois disso, nos chegamos no pe da escada a Líl virou gritou um feitiço e a poltrona desapareceu fazendo Tiago e a Mckinon caírem no chão.

Agora nos quatro estamos aqui no quarto, a Líl já jogou um monte de coisas na parede, já gritou, e agora esta abraçada com uma almofada amaldiçoando o Tiago ate a 15° geração enquanto a Alice, eu e Sarah tentamos acalmar ela e não ser atingida por nada, tudo que eu tenho a disser é: AINDA BEM QUE O TIAGO FEZ ISSO NOS ULTIMOS DIAS DE AULA!

**Remo narrando: **

Bom...hoje quando o Tiago acordou ele disse que teve uma idéia brilhante durante a noite!...

Eu devia ter percebido que isso NÃO ia prestar, o Tiago não pensa bem nem durante o dia...o que dirá a noite.

Na hora do café ele disse que ia colocar a idéia em pratica.

-Assista e aprenda. – ele disse. Bom Pontas, muito obrigado mas eu não estou interessado em aprender técnicas suicidas.

Minha vida não é a melhor do mundo mais eu gosto dela no fim das contas.

E acabar com o namoro da Lil é suicídio!

Como se não bastasse ainda manda aquele recadinho pra ela. Claro que não ia prestar!

Depois... de onde ele tirou essa idéia de ficar com a Hanna???

Pra quem diz que ama a Lil, eu vou dizer uma coisa: a Hanna é o fundo do poço.

Ta bem ela é linda! Mas burra como...ela! E ainda comparando com a Lil...ela vira um vácuo intelectual profundo!

Depois de tudo q ele fez hoje eu só posso dizer q não tiro a razão da Lil de ter feito a poltrona sumir. Alías eu fiquei realmente grato dela ter escolhido desaparecer com a poltrona e não com ele!

**N/A:** oi pessoas!!!

Eu acho q devo uma explicação pra história ter sumido e voltado neh?

Bom...peçam a explicação pro babaca q deu um jeito de colocar capítulos aqui q NÃO ERAM MEUS!!!

Mas já q vou colocar de novo resolvi mudar umas coisinhas q eu qria ter mudado...

Pra começar q agora os Marotos vão contar um pouco o lado deles da história...e q como eu já tenho um monte de capitulo pronto vai ser mais rápido por aqui...

Proxima att: sábado! 24/03/07

E VALEU PRA SHADIA Q ME MANDOU OS CAPITULOS...SE NUM FOSSE ELA IA TER Q COMEÇAR DO ZERO!!!


	3. Capitulo 3

**CAPITULO 3.**

Sarah narrando:

A estação de king's cross deve ser a mesma coisa desde que fizeram ela...não muda nunca, são sempre as mesmas lixeiras, com os mesmos avisos (lixo aqui), os mesmos trens nos mesmos horários, tenho minhas duvidas de que as pessoas não são as mesmas também na isso fica pra depois.

Hoje, primeiro de setembro, todos os bruxos entre 11 a 17 anos da Inglaterra (pelo menos e o que eu acho) estão vindo pra essa estação pra pegar o trem para a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Entre eles, eu, Sarah Beverley, e tudo que eu quero sabe é: ONDE AQUELAS DOIDAS PROBLEMATICAS QUE EU CHAMO DE AMIGAS ESTÃO???

Desde o segundo ano nos combinamos a mesma coisa: chegarmos na estação, entramos no trem e a que chegar primeiro guarda uma cabine, onde as outras vão quando chegarem.

Será que elas não percebem que isso não da certo?

Não basta aquela viagem horrível no terceiro ano, quando cada uma ficou em uma cabine esperando as outras e eu tive de agradável sorte de viajar com os primeiranistas desesperados que ficaram a viagem inteira me perguntando se e verdade que em hogwarts as privadas tem dentes!!!

Não foi minha culpa se eu disse que sim e umas delas ficou doente por que teve medo de entrar no banheiro.

Mas esse ano eu vou fazer diferente não vou parar em uma cabine, vou andar esse trem inteiro ate achar umas delas.

Ai meu Merlinzinho por favor tire os primeiranistas do meu caminho por favor, por favor, por favor... HHoHHHHjhkdhskfhskkh

Epa! Eu conheço essa voz, claro que conheço...quem mais poderia cantar em francês:

- Sú!

-Sarah!!! Oi!!! ai que saudades que eu tava de você!!!

me achou é? Decidiu abandonar seus amiguinhos do primeiro ano dessa vez? Ai mais e ai, como foram as férias? Viajou? O que você vez? Ai me fala (...) eu fui pra casa da minha tia em Paris reabasteci meu guarda roupas e vi muitos desfiles, e comprei muitas coisas e tive que comprar outra mala, é claro. Mas isso eu supero, e você ficou sabendo que a channel disse que branco e o novo preto? Preto ta fora de moda! E que cor é aquele uniforme ridículo mesmo? É PRETO! Ai eu não vou agüentar mais um ano usando aquela tenda que eles chamam de uniforme e...

- SUZZANE CALA A BOCA! VOCE ME FALA PRA CONTAR AS MINHAS FÉRIAS MAS NUM CALA A BOCA UM MINUTO. DÁ PRA POR FAVOR PARAR DE FALAR OU FALAR DEVAGAR OU...É MELHOR PARAR DE FALAR MESMO E A SUA REVOLTA COM O UNIFORME NÃO...

- Oi! Sarah por que você não grita um pouco mais alto, acho que aquela senhora de idade sentada na calçada de alguma cidadezinha brasileira, que por sinal É SURDA, ainda não conseguiu te ouvir com clareza.

- Oi Líl – Sarah e Suzzane ao mesmo tempo.

- Oi para as duas, então como foram de férias?

- Ai! Meu Merlinzinho, não faz a Sú começar a falar de novo por favor. Não vou sobreviver a mais um seminário "os uniformes de hogwarts foram roubados de um convento", eu nem sei o que é um convento mas se o uniforme veio de lá realmente, eu vou comprar o presente de natal da Sú lá!

- Calma criança, eu não vou começar tudo de novo, e só pra registro de conversa, você não vai achar nada pra comprar em um convento, não se vendem coisas em conventos e um lugar de reclusão de freiras não uma sede alternativa da Madame Malkim – Sú explica com muita calma.

- Freiras? Elas fizeram o que pra ficar em reclusão? – Sarah

- Ai chega desse assunto pelomordemerlim, cadê a Alice que não chega? – Líl pra sorte da nação acabou com o assunto "o que são freiras".

- Se ela tiver a mesma sorte que eu, deve 'tá em alguma cabine com primeiranistas angelicais – Sarah

- Você não vai superar seu trauma com primeiranistas nunca? – suzzane perguntou e eu (Sarah só pra dizer que eu que estou narrando isso), estava ma preparando pra começar a gritar com ela de novo quando fui interrompida por um gritinho histérico muito conhecido na nossa gangue...Alice!

- AAAAAAHHHHHH! Achei vocês! Pensei em parar em uma cabine, mas depois vi a hora e achei que vocês já tivessem em uma.

- Ah, você não caiu nas graças dos primeiranistas então? – eu perguntei cheia de esperança.

- Não Sarah, não fui conhecer seus amiguinhos, eu parei pra conversar com o Frank um pouco.

- Frank? Que Frank? O Longbottom? – a Líl falou distraída por que estava procurando qualquer coisa na bolsa.

- Não Líl, o Frank-stein (**n/a** com o perdão do trocadilho ridículo), claro que e o Longbottom né Líl, com qual outra Frank nossa amiga conversaria e chega com essa cara de boba – a Sú falou isso, e eu achei melhor não perguntar se o Frank-stein era o mesmo que eu conhecia ou alguma referencia trouxa, por que ia me trazer problema depois.

-Então a Alice declarou a temporada aberta? Nossa que rápido, ano passado isso só aconteceu no 2° mês de aula.

- E ai? Esse ano você e o Frank vão se resolver ou vai continuar na lenga do ano passado? – a Líl falou isso, e agora eu vi que ela tava tirando um distintivo de monitora da bolsa.

Sem comentários sobre o distintivo dela por que, todas nós já sabíamos que ela ia ser monitora mesmo, assim como sabemos no sétimo ano ela vai ser monitora chefe.

- Ah eu não sei, mas espero que resolva isso logo, vocês sabem que eu gosto dele – Alice

A conversa continuou, nos estávamos todas juntas de novo depois de uns meses separadas pelas férias e isso era muito bom.

Todas contando as novidades, fazendo planos para o ano que estava começando. Tudo uma beleza.

Quando eles chegaram, acho que por ELES você vai entender os marotos, não se surpreenda, são eles mesmo!

Eu realmente não achei uma boa idéia eles entraram naquela cabine, depois dos acontecimentos "liliantiaguisticos" do final do ano passado, sabe, deu trabalho segurar a Líl pra ela não fazer nada com o Tiago.

Mas se eles decidiram se alojar na nossa cabine, a única coisa que eu posso fazer é: torcer do fundo do coração para que a Líl não faça nada e que o Tiago tome jeito.

É uma pena que eles se odeiam, correção: que a Líl odeie o Tiago e ele se divirta com isso, o resto de nós se dá muito bem com os marotos, até a Líl se dá bem com todos, menos o Tiago.

Estávamos lá conversando quando os marotos entraram. Fazendo tanto barulho quando eles poderiam.

Foi oi pra lá oi pra cá...Lílian ignorou o Tiago solenemente, e ele acho que só pra fazer birra se sentou do lado dela. Para a surpresa geral da nação eles se alojaram na nossa cabine, meus pensamentos todos ficaram em "por favor Líl não mate o Potter, você odeia ele mas ele é um bom apanhador".

Para alegria da população feminina, e dos amantes de quadribol da Grifinória, ela não teve tempo de matar ele porque tinha reunião de monitores, ela e o Remo.

- Quem ficou surpreso que a Evans e o Aluado viraram monitores da grifinória? Vamos ser realistas vai, do 5° ano da nossa casa ou eram eles ou a própria McGonagall teria que sair pra fazer as rondas a noite e supervisionar as detenções – o Tiago soltou uma pérola quando os dois avisaram que iam pra reunião.

- Eu fiquei!!! Depois de 5 anos comigo e com você o Aluado vira monitor? Ele não aprendeu nada não??? Ver um maroto monitor é tão chocante quando...eu nem consigo achar uma comparação a altura...viu Aluado! você acabou comigo!!! – Sirius, fazendo drama!

Todo esse papo de ser monitor é vergonhoso, e sobre Líl e o Remo monitores só por que os dois são nerds, devia deixar a Líl muito puta da vida com os dois (eu concordo com eles, sobre a Líl e o Remo serem nerds, mas acho melhor não me manifestar).

Por que a boca dela começou a ficar muito pequena, e para quem conhece a Líl isso quer dizer as mesmas coisa que aquelas sirenes e avisos de "corra para as montanhas que o mundo esta acabando", por sorte o Remo conhece bem a Líl e acabou com a conversa dos dois sobre isso. Ou pelo menos ele tentou né.

- Provavelmente eles me colocaram de monitor para ver se eu seguro vocês dois um pouco, coitada da McGonagall, não sabe que pra segurar vocês precisa não de um casal de monitores mais de um bando de trasgos armados.

- Nossa Sirius, eu to orgulhoso, nos conseguimos ensinar alguma coisa pra ele – Tiago falou isso fazendo uma imitação de limpar os olhos com um lenço que me lembrou muito a minha mãe.

Essa foi a deixa para Remo tirar Líl da cabine muito rápido. O resto de nos que não tem inteligência ou uma ficha de detenção a altura continuou conversando na cabine, o Tiago me contou que é o novo capitão do time de quadribol, e isso me interessa por que eu sou a artilheira e talz, gostei dele ter sido escolhido capitão, ele sabe pra caramba de quadribol, é bem criativo (as vezes até de mais), e ninguém é mais dedicado ao time do que ele. A moça dos doces passou e o Pedro comprou uma quantidade de doces que me humilhou até em meus dias mais inspirados.

O Remo e a Líl voltaram sem muitas noticias interessantes, só que Frank era o monitor da corvinal, Diggory da lufa lufa, e Malfoy da sonserina, junto com a prima do Sirius, Narcisa.

Durante o resto da viagem a tensão Lílian/Tiago deixou o clima meio pesado, mas o Sirius cortou isso com uma descrição detalhada das férias na casa dele, que incluía alguma coisa com prisão, serviço de quarto, uma velha problemática e um elfo domestico pendurado pela tanga na janela do segundo andar.

Nós chegamos em Hogwarts, teve toda aquela papagaiada do banquete, mas eu não vou reclamar, estava com fome (já que o Pedro quase não deixou doces para resto do trem).

Tiago e Sirius já conseguiram sua primeira detenção por fazer a cueca do Ranhoso flutuar sobre o lago (básico, ele estava dentro das cuecas, graças a Merlim!!! E que ele continue lá para todo o sempre, AMEM!). Eu não concordo muito com isso que eles fazer (MENTIRA! eu concordo, e acho que o seboso merece mesmo, só que não digo isso na frente da Lil com muita freqüência.) então tudo que eu posso disser é...tava mesmo na hora do seboso comprar umas cuecas novas.

**Sirius narrando:**

FIM DE FÉRIAS!!!

Eu sei que soa muito nerd dizer isso mas, para mim esse é o dia mais feliz do ano!...

Sair da minha casa...alguém pode imaginar uma alegria maior que essa?...Eu não!...não no momento...

Mas o que interessa, é:

Cheguei na estação, encontrei aquele bando de maricas aboiolados que eu chamo de amigos. Senti falta desses três.

Menos do Tiago porque eu escapava para casa dele sempre que podia, não que eu pudesse muito, mais beleza!

Conversa vai, conversa vem, o Remo reclamou porque nós já tínhamos umas coisinhas planejadas para o Ranhoso.

Continua a conversa (não vou reproduzir o que foi dito naquela cabine porque a maior parte era proibida para menores, tive que tampar o ouvido do Pedro na maior parte do tempo.)

Então...silêncio...interrompido pelo Tiago, com, pasmem uma boa idéia!

- O que vocês acham de procurar a cabine da Lil e companhia?

-você está com tendências suicidas mesmo, né Pontas? – Remo

- Claro que não!!! Só estou com saudades dela...delas!

- Claro...sei...-Eu- mas vai ser legal Aluado ver o Pontas levar o primeiro fora do ano, antes do ano começar! É um recorde!!

- Vendo por esse ângulo, é...vamos! Vem Pedro!

-Mas...e a moça dos doces??? E se ela não nos achar?

-Seu burro!!! Ela você acha que ela fica andando no trem inteiro só pra te encontrar? Ela VAI ter que passar lá também, seu gordo!!!- eu. Eu sou um garotinho muito educado, não sou?

Chegamos na cabine, eu gosto dessas garotas. Elas são legais, não só para uns amassos no jardim (embora todas elas pareçam ser legais pra isso também), mas toda vez que eu sento pra conversar com elas dou muita risada!

Reunião de monitores do Remo e da Lil, ela não me surpreendeu mas ele...SERÁ Q EU FALO COM ELE EM RUSSO?

Não é possível que ele não assimilou nada do que eu tentei explicar pra ele esses anos todos?

Marotos NÃO são monitores! É contra as leis da física!!!

Aparentemente vou ter que superar isso.

Eles voltaram da reunião. Minha prima é monitora também. Será que mencionaram isso durante as férias? Aprendi a não ouvir nada do que é dito naquela casa. Falando naquela casa eu não me contive em contar detalhes das minhas férias, incluindo todos os dias que minha mãe me deixava de castigo no quarto sem um motivo aparente, e aquela vez que eu pendurei o monstro pela tanga na janela do segundo andar, pra ver se pelo menos desse jeito ele concordava comigo que a minha mãe é uma vaca esclerosada!

Ele não concordou, e ela apareceu lá e viu. O que me rendeu um sermão gigante, ouvir que eu sou a desonra da família e que ela amaldiçoa a hora em que eu nasci.

EU AMO A MINHA FAMILIA!!!

Chegamos em Hogwarts, e eu vi aquele que torna meus dias mais felizes (HAHAHA), Ranhoso!

Não deu pra me conter, então, eu e o Pontas tivemos que dar as boas vindas para o garoto. 3 meses sem flutuar em lugar nenhum, quando nós não estamos perto a vida dele deve ser um tédio.

Bom...lembra quando eu disse que não podia imaginar alegria maior do que sair da minha casa?

Acho que tem algumas sim, e ver a cara do Seboso flutuando com a cabeça bem perto da água do lago é uma delas!!!

**N/A:**

é isso pessoas...eu sei q eu tinha dito que iria att ontem mais alguem percebeu q a parte de login do site tava fora do ar?

tentei tentei tentei e nada!

obrigada pelas reviews e mandem mais!!! por favor!!! qqr coisa...criticas... sugestões...letras de musica...receita (essa parte é bem util pra mim)...desabafo...TUDO!!!!

proxima att:

6ª feira dia 30. se eu conseguir eu coloco aqui antes...e acho q vão ser 2 capitulos...


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4.**

Alice narrando:

Os últimos dias aqui foram cheios e bem animados. Semana passada foi dias das bruxas, e o Dumbledore fez um jantar bem mais animado e cheio de coisas que o normal, mas para a grifinória a festa mesmo foi depois do jantar.

Os marotos organizaram (e eu suspeito que com uma pequena grande ajuda da Sarah, por que eles não teriam conseguido convencer a Líl) uma festa de verdade, com comida (que quase ninguém comeu por que foi depois do jantar), bebida e musica, como manda o figurino.

Foi, como eu já disse, logo depois do jantar, e é o que aconteceu durante a festa, e depois dela, que eu vou contar.

A Líl não estava gostando desse negócio de festa desde o começo, mas concordou; até por que, se ela não concorda-se, seria espancada pela grifinória inteira (aqui eu incluo Sarah e Suzzane e excluo Tiago, por que eu sei que ele não bateria na Líl nunca). Depois que convenceram a Líl, os marotos começaram a organizar tudo.

No dia 31, depois do jantar, quando nos entramos na sala, a única coisa que eu consegui pensar foi "esses caras sabem mesmo animar um lugar". Tudo estava ótimo: comida, bebida, música, a sala inclusive parecia um pouco maior, mas eu acho que foi impressão minha.

- Uau! Isso aqui ta demais, melhor que muita festa com organização profissional que eu já vi. – a Sú falou isso logo que entrou e, como ela entende dessas coisas, eu só confirmei o que tinha pensado antes.

A festa tava rolando solta, e eu até consegui fazer a Líl e o Remo pararem um pouco de ficar monitorando tudo pra não sair nada do controle (ate por que já tinha saído mesmo), e dançar um pouco. Quando eu digo um pouco, é um pouco mesmo, por que eles fugiram em menos de 20 minutos, então eu desisti e fui sentar um pouco com a Sarah e o Sirius que estavam conversando perto das bebidas.

- É, eu tenho que tirar o chapéu pra vocês, isso aqui ficou ótimo, não achei que em uma festa só da grifinória, e dentro do salão, a coisa fosse ficar tão animada. – Sarah

- Obrigado Sarinha, 'tá boa mesmo, e um bom crédito disso tudo é meu!!! – Sirius

- Eu pensei que idéia fosse do Tiago. Não foi? – eu perguntei quando enchia o copo de cerveja amanteigada mais uma vez.

- É, foi idéia do Tiago, mas ele ainda tem que arrumar muito aquele cabelo, pra desviar do radar de segurança dos nossos queridos monitores, e eu já faço isso! E, se eu fosse você, ia com calma na cerveja, e só isso que eu te falo.

- Por que? – eu perguntei inocentemente, minha resposta veio com uma troca de olhar e uma risadinha discreta, logo percebi que aquela cerveja tava amarga de mais para estar pura, e lembrei com medo, que a Sarah tinha saído desesperada durante o jantar para "cuidar de problemas femininos".

- Talvez, eu tenha encontrado por ai algumas garrafas de whiski de fogo, e, talvez, a Sarah tenha me ajudado a derrubar elas, acidentalmente é claro, nas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada. Em todas elas.

- Não acredito que você fez isso, Sirius! Se a Lílian ou o Remo ficarem sabendo, vão dar cria de sete dragõezinhos roxos, cada um!!!E alguém pode...- eu tinha ficado realmente preocupada, e já tinha preparado um discurso que ia deixar a Líl orgulhosa, mas a Sarah me cortou.

- Alice, come alguma coisa ai...você já comeu o salgadinho? Direto do três vassouras, e você adora a comida de lá.

Não tinha graça. Cerveja amanteigada é fraca, então ninguém se preocupa se está bebendo de mais, ou não, mas whiski de fogo é outra coisa! Isso deixa as pessoas bêbadas de verdade, e eu percebi que tinha gente que já estava exagerando, mas o Sirius e a Sarah pareciam estar achando tudo isso muito engraçado.

De repente, aconteceu. Vi tudo em seqüência e muito, muito rápido mesmo!

Em um canto do salão, um Tiago meio zoado puxa uma Líl extremamente brava, por ver que não estava com tudo sob controle e da um beijão bem grande nela. No meio do salão uma Suzzane completamente bêbada sobe na mesa e começa a dançar, e no outro canto do salão, no buraco do retrato pra ser mais exata, surge uma profª Minerva com um robe azul escuro e bob's no cabelo. Lá no outro canto, onde estava rolando o beijo, a Líl vê a porta e da uma joelhada no Tiago (2ª vez em menos de seis meses. Só pra registrar, que isso esta ficando freqüente).

Pronto. A festa tinha acabado.

A Profª fez todo mundo ir para os quartos, muito rápido, se querem a minha opinião. E deixou na sala somente Sirius, Tiago, Remo, Pedro, Sarah, Lílian, Suzzane e eu.

- Não! Sr. Black, vocês não tem o beneficio da duvida.Eu sei que foram vocês. E, sim, Srta. Beverley, eu sei que vocês quatro estão metidas nisso. – ela falou isso antes mesmo que os dois falassem alguma coisa. Sabe, mesmo que a profª Minerva não acredite em adivinhação, eu acho que ela tem a visão interior, muito mais que a nossa profª de verdade.

Depois disso, ela continuou:

- Srta. Bell e Sr. Potter, vocês dois estão bem?

Como resposta, ela recebeu uma gargalhada alta e esganiçada, da Sú, e um gemido de dor, do Tiago.

- Isso me pareceu uma resposta positiva. Os dois vão cumprir detenção amanhã, as nove horas. Hoje, as nove horas, eu devo corrigir, pois já passa da uma hora da manhã. Srta. Beverley e Sr. Black, o professor Slughorn se queixou do desaparecimento de 12 garrafas de whiski de fogo de seu estoque particular, Vocês tem alguma idéia, de onde elas podem ter ido parar?

- Olha, Mimi, eu não vi nenhuma garrafa por ai não, mas se o professor tem 12 garrafas, de estoque particular, eu acho que não e uma boa pedida levá-lo a sério antes de fazer um testezinho, pra ver se ele não ta ruim, não. A senhora mandou ele fazer o 4? – Sirius precisa urgente aprender a hora de parar.

Basta! Sr. Black, o senhor, e você também, Srta Beverley, vão cumprir detenção junto com o Potter e a Srta. Bell, Srta Evans e Sr. Lupin, vocês também estão na detenção por permitir tudo isso. E, quanto aos senhores, Sr. Pettigrew e a Srta. Parker, vocês não esperem que eu acredite que todos os amigos de vocês estão envolvidos e, vocês dois não, esperam? Estão na detenção também. Os oito devem procurar o zelador Filch, na sala dele, às nove horas, e, já que todos do 3° ano pra frente estão envolvidos, nada mais justo que tirar 40 pontos da casa. Boa noite.

Então foi isso.

Aparentemente, eu levei uma detenção, por que sou amiga das minhas amigas. E quem foi que disse que o mundo não é um lugar injusto?

Nós saímos da sala sem falar nada, por que os marotos estavam ocupados ajudando o Tiago a andar e, nós carregando a Sú, que tinha dormido.

Parece que eu só encostei a cabeça no travesseiro, e a Líl já estava me chamando de novo. 8 horas, por que, nas palavras dela, como monitora, ela tem que dar exemplo de pontualidade.

E, nas palavras da Sarah: "cala boca e me deixa dormi"...quer dizer, é um belo exemplo de monitora, chegar cedinho na detenção. Mas não ia ser eu que ia falar isso para uma Líl de olhos pequenos, muito brava.

Então, nós descemos, e eu fiquei realmente surpresa de ver os marotos lá na sala. Mas, parece que o Remo concorda com a Líl, nisso de chegar antes por ser monitor, e tem um jeito muito bom de tirar os outros da cama (que, pelo que Sirius disse, envolve água gelada e feitiços de levitação. O quarto deles deve ser um lugar assustador e perigoso).

Nunca vi Filch tão feliz ao dar uma detenção. Também, acho que até os elfos gostaram disso.A McGonagall deve ter ficado mesmo brava, pra nos mandar lavar TODOS os banheiros da escola, _sem feitiços._

Os marotos ficaram com os masculinos e, nós, com os femininos. Bom, por que a Líl ainda não tinha esquecido o negocio do beijos, e o Tiago estava com uma ressaca da boa, então, não tinha noção do que falava, (Líl diz: ele nunca tem mesmo).

Quantos banheiros eu limpei?

Nunca vou saber. Perdi a conta depois do 12°, e aprendi que, não importa o quanto você odeia alguém, não e legal escrever isso nas paredes do banheiro, por que, um dia, alguém em detenção vai ter que limpar sua declaração de ódio e vai começar a odiar você!

No nosso ultimo banheiro, (as cinco da tarde, só pra registrar esse dado), Hanna apareceu.

Aparentemente, ela achava que estava com o Tiago, (desde o ano passado o Tiago usa ela de tapa buraco. Quando não esta ficando com ninguém, ele chama a Hanna, e ela vai abanando o rabinho, literalmente) e foi tirar satisfação com a Líl, por toda aquela historia do beijo.

Coitada, se eu gostasse dela eu avisaria que não é uma boa pedida atormentar uma Líl que esta brava, não dormiu bem e passou o dia lavando banheiros. Mas, como eu não gosto dela, e, como a Sarah _acidentalmente, _fechou a porta do reservado que eu estava limpando – para que, mesmo que eu quisesse, eu não pudesse fazer nada – eu não falei nada, e deixei a Líl resolver o assunto.

- Evans, eu não vou ficar quieta vendo você tentar roubar o meu Tiago! Nós estamos juntos, e ele já superou aquela fase patética de quando ele achava que gostava de você.

- Mckinon, você está com o Potter? Você, e mais metade de Hogwarts também! Supera isso, minha filha, por que mesmo que não seja comigo, e você pode ter certeza que não vai ser, o Potter vai te deixar chifruda pro resto da vida. Mas, mesmo assim, eu faço votos que vocês fiquem juntos, casem, construam uma casa grande e bonita, e tenham filhinhos chatos e metidos como vocês! Só te dou uma dica: torce muito, muito mesmo, pras crianças nascerem com o seu cabelo e a inteligência do Potter, por que, se for o contrario, vocês vão dar origem a uma nova raça de trasgos!!!

Depois de uns três minutos – que a Hannah levou pra processar e entender o que Líl tinha dito – ela só teve uma reação: pegou o balde de água suja que a suzzane tinha acabado de torcer os panos, e virou no chão que a Líl tinha passado os últimos _quarenta minutos _esfregando.

Bom, a Líl também só teve uma reação: pegou a cara da Hannah – que tinha passado os últimos 15 anos tentando fazer parecer bonita – e enfiou na privada do reservado que eu ainda não tinha limpado.

Sarah e Suzzane levaram um tempo pra perceber, e mas um pra tirar a Líl de perto da Hannah, o que garantiu pra ela uns cinco longos minutos com a cabeça batendo na cerâmica da privada, e o cabelo mergulhado na água de lá, e no resto do conteúdo também.

Bom, depois de uma noite sem dormir, e um dia inteiro lavando privadas, quando nós acabamos, dormimos como anjos.

E tudo que eu quero agora é que os marotos esperem muito, mas muito mesmo, pra dar outra festa.

**Tiago Narrando:**

Dia das bruxas chegando, Dumbledore veio com aquela história de sempre de jantar, não que eu ache o jantar ruim, quer dizer, com toda aquela comida e tudo mais eu nem poderia falar uma coisa dessas!

Mas, eu queria uma coisinha a mais, então uns dias antes do dia das bruxas eu estava no meio da aula de poções e tive essa idéia, brilhante, a melhor que eu já tive!

UMA FESTA!

- Almofadinha!...Cara! Sirius escuta!!!

- Que é que você quer agora? Nem vem porque hoje é o meu dia de fazer dupla com o Aluado, pode se virar com o Rabicho ai, e cuidado porque, semana passada ele mandou meu caldeirão pra só ele sabe onde!

- Que Rabicho? Você acha que eu ia te chamar agora, pra falar do Rabicho, eu tenho assunto mais útil, sabia? Sem ofensas Rabicho.

-Não ofende...que assunto é mais importante que eu?

- Todos. Mas por hora eu vou me contentar com...UMA FESTA!

- Pontas, você andou bebendo? Como é que você pretende fazer uma festa?

- Depois do jantar de dia das bruxas, no salão comunal, nós pegamos as coisas em Hogsmeade pelas passagens, o Remo vai ser fácil de convencer a nos ajudar, o problema vai ser a Lil, mas eu resolvo com ela.

- Cara, beleza, você pensou em tudo, só que eu acho que a parte de dobrar a Lil, você não consegue. Sem ofensas Pontas, mais ela não vai concordar, ainda mais se souber que a idéia foi sua.

- Mas cara, eu pensei em tudo! A festa ia sair direitinho!!!

- Eu sei, mas...JÁ SEI!!!

-Os dois podem por favor calar a boca?- Remo

-Aluado, faz a poção ai e a gente cuida da sua vida social aqui ta bem?- Sirius

- que vida social? Do que é que vocês estão falando?

- Festa, Aluado! Depois que o Almofadas me contar a idéia brilhante dele a gente te explica.

-O negocio é o seguinte, eu tenho certeza que a Lil não vai gostar da idéia da festa, mas as amigas dela vão. Então, é só falar com elas, e a Lil concorda.

- Vocês acham mesmo que a Lil vai concordar com isso?

-Claro q vai, Aluado! Então pode deixar que eu vou falar com a Sarah hoje.

Bom, até que nem demorou tanto, no dia seguinte na hora do almoço, a Sarah veio avisar que a Lil concordava, mas que se desse alguma coisa errada, a minha cabeça ia pro espeto (porque a minha???)

Organizar a festa foi a parte mais fácil, com uma ajudinha do mapa do maroto, e dos próprios marotos, menos o Remo que quis se manter longe disso, eu consegui arrumar tudo rápido.

E o Sirius deve estar planejando alguma coisa com a Sarah, alguma coisa do tipo que Sirius Black faria em uma festa com alguém como a Sarah, eles estão bem juntos esses dias.

Festa!!!

Tudo certo, falta só levar as bebidas pro salão, mas o Sirius resolveu fazer isso, nada contra, menos trabalho pra mim.

Bom, como eu digo isso sem parecer convencido?

Não me interessa, eu vou parecer convencido mesmo, porque essa festa 'tá muito boa!!! Eu sou demais!!!

Se virar auror não der certo, eu vou trabalhar organizando festas.

Será que todo mundo está alegre que nem eu? Parece que eu estou zoado, mas, até parece que eu, Tiago Potter, ia ficar bêbado com cerveja amanteigada, sem chance!

Olha a Lil lá, ela está parecendo brava, porque será?

Eu vou lá conversar com ela, ela é tão bonita, quer saber, eu não vou conversar com ela não, eu acho que ela nem vai ficar tão brava assim se eu...quer saber? Beijei!!!!

Opa! Minerva!!! Fuu

Que é que a Suzzane está fazendo em cima da mesa?

AI!!!joelhada!!! dor.

Não to entendendo mais nada, dói tudo!

E que é isso que a Minerva está falando de detenção. Hahahaha, alguém se danou, ops! Eu acho que sou eu.

Dói!!! Eu quero a minha mãe, e eu quero dormir!

GRAAANDE ALUADO!!! Me ajudando a ir pro quarto, amanha eu preciso lembrar de agradecer à ele!

Que isso?

Porque eu to acordando agora?

Ah...eu tenho detenção, ah, eu beijei a Lil ontem, ah, a Hannah viu, ah, minha cabeça dói, ah! Eu estou ferrado!

Qual é??????

Um dia inteiro lavando banheiros???

Piada...só pode, e de mal gosto!

E o pior de tudo, o Remo teve uma crise de consciência e não me deixa resolver tudo isso mais rápido!

E essa cabeça que não para de doer? Eu mato o Sirius e as idéias brilhantes dele, não podia ter me avisado não?

Não, claro que não, vamos deixar o amigo de ressaca lavando privada!!!

Valeu Almofadinha!!! Valeu mesmo!

Ai!

Lá vem a Hannah, merlim, o que será que aconteceu com ela?

Bom, eu que não vou procurar saber, ela está com aquela cara de "Se você me perguntar eu vou falar mais do que o normal" e deixa eu contar, o normal dela já é muito!!!

Agora eu só quero dormir, amanha eu acerto o Sirius!!!

**N/A:**

Ouw!!!

Capitulo grande!!!

Mals não ter atualizado antes, mais eu tentei pessoas, juro que tentei!

Continuo com o meu pedido de sempre!!!

REVIEWS!!!!!(queria que tivesse um jeito de colocar isso em néon, daqueles que pisca e tudo!!!)

Feliz...vo começar meu curso de desenho de moda...mais acho q vocês não querem saber isso, neh msm?

Obrigado ai qm leu, e já sabe neh?

Próxima att:

2/4/07 - quarta feira.

Até a próxima!!!


	5. Capitulo 5

**CAPITULO 5.**

**Sarah narrando:**

Hoje o dia foi muito bom! Acho que pra mim mais do que pra qualquer um, por que foi nada mais nada menos do que a final do campeonato de Quadribol. A 1° final que eu jogo, considerando que na do ano passado eu não pude jogar...E foi ótima!

Eu acordei por conta própria - pela primeira vez em uns três anos, só pra registrar – às 5:30 da manha. Burrice da minha parte, por que o jogo só começava as 9:00, mas tudo bem...

O tempo passou devagar, é tudo que eu posso disser... parecia ter passado uns 300 anos quando a Líl finalmente acordou, sinal de que já era 7:30, por que ela acorda todo dia pontualmente nesse horário.

- Líl?

PÁ

- Ai! Sarah, você quer me matar do coração? Quase tive um treco... Sem falar que dei um chute no meu malão com o dedinho, que vou sentir mais tarde. Mas... agora eu percebi... Que espírito maligno baixou nesse quarto pra te fazer acordar tão cedo?

- Há há! Como você é engraçada Líl... ouw! Não sei como você não esquece esse negócio de ser Auror e vai montar um programa de comédia na rádio bruxa. Mas, já que você perguntou, o espírito que baixou aqui foi aquele que deixa as pessoas nervosas e com medo de não fazer o que tem que fazer direito... e deixa eu te falar uma coisa... ele é a cara do seboso.

- Palhaça! Quando eu montar o "Bom dia com Lílian" você vai poder ir trabalhar comigo. E só pra comentar, você tá passando tempo de mais com o Potter, por que já tá aprendendo a utilizar o nome do Snape em comparações infelizes que nem o Potter.

- Líl, comparar o seboso com um espírito que assusta não e uma comparação infeliz, é só uma previsão do futuro dele quando ele morrer. – eu adoro quando a Alice faz esses comentários – E Sarah, tudo bem que a visão de uma coisa parecida com o Snape no conforto do nosso quarto assusta, mas você não tem motivos pra ficar com medo durante o jogo, tá?

- Não tenho?

- Não, não tem. Quer dizer, até eu, que não entendo nada de quadribol, sei que você é uma boa artilheira e que o time da Grifinória é melhor que o da Corvinal. O Potter pode ser um completo inútil, mas pelo menos jogar quadribol direito ele sabe, e ele deixou a equipe bem melhor do que no ano passado.

- Qué isso? Pára tudo! A Líl ta falando bem do Tiago? Não creio! – um dia eu descubro como a Sú consegue acordar ligada no 220.

- Isso não foi falar bem, Sú, foi admitir que alguma coisa aquele incompetente faz direito... e, se isso sair desse quarto, eu mato vocês três... entenderam? E já que todo mundo já acordou, vamos sair daqui pra dar apoio moral pra Sarah. Vamos... vai... já... um, dois, três... vocês tão fazendo o que deitadas ainda?

Chegamos ao salão e o Tiago tinha reunido o time todo pra tomar café junto. Nós nos sentamos lá e o café correu bem. Os únicos do time que pareciam calmos eram Tiago e Sirius, mas até eles, quando o café tava acabando, ficaram com uma cor verde amarelada.

A melhor coisa de o Tiago ter virado capitão é que ele sabe como ninguém que discursos longos não prestam pra nada, só pra deixar os jogadores mais nervosos, ou com mais sono. Então no vestiário ele falou por uns minutinhos, sobre como nosso time está bom e sobre: ou nos ganhamos ou ele faz cada um de nos ter tentáculos saindo de buracos não muito ortodoxos por muito tempo. Ele não é um poço de otimismo em forma de capitão?

Então, chegou a hora. Nós fomos para o campo e vimos como estava tudo. O dia estava claro e o time da Corvinal já estava lá. Frank Longbottom estava narrando.

Não sei como narrar antes do jogo começar. Tudo estava com cores muito, muito fortes e girando rápido de mais.

Então eu vi que todos já tinham subido nas vassouras. Eu subi na minha e vi o Tiago apertando a mão do Lennox, ex-namorado da Líl, e capitão da Corvinal.

Disso pra frente eu lembro de tudo, bem até de mais.

Eu, Kevin Smith e Dinah Barnet estávamos colocando em prática as jogadas que o Tiago passou, os batedores Zoe Sannders e Andrew Mcklistter estavam disparando balaços para todo lado, Sirius estava bloqueando mesmo as balizas e o Tiago fazendo o trabalho dele, que era ficar fora do caminho e achar o pomo.

O time da Corvinal também estava muito entrosado e jogando bem, Tony pode não ser criativo nas jogadas como o Tiago, mas é um capitão muito bom também.

Meu primeiro gol saiu aos 10 minutos de jogo, uma jogada que eu aprendi com o meu primo Troy nas férias, mostrei para o Tiago e ele gostou. Lancei para o Kevin, que passou para a Dinah, que lançou para ele de volta, e ele me devolveu. Eu simulei que ia para a Baliza da esquerda, mas fui pra da direita... E É PONTO!

Foi nosso gol mais bonitinho. Os outros saíram "no improviso" ou de jogadas menos sincronizadas.

Nós estávamos em 50 minutos de jogo. O placar era 90x70 pra Grifinória, e eu já estava estranhando... um dia limpo daquele e apanhadores como Tiago e Antony... não era pra demorar tanto assim pra achar um pomo...

Então eu ouvi um grito do Sirius "Pontas!" e pensei "o Sirius viu o pomo?" o mundo ta de cabeça pra baixo, só pode. Mas não, Sirius não tinha visto o pomo, ele viu a mesma coisa que eu quando olhei pra trás: Tiago estava parado, procurando o pomo, e Tony estava atrás dele com a clara intenção de colidir.

Tiago viu e o mais rápido que pôde saiu do caminho, mas não foi rápido o suficiente e Tony bateu nas cerdas da vassoura dele. A vassoura girou e o Tiago ficou uns poucos segundos meio desgovernado.

Quando ele conseguiu parar, olhou na direção que o Tony estava e colocou muita velocidade naquela vassoura.

Parecei que ele ia bater no Tony, e se fosse bater naquela velocidade, não ia sobrar muita coisa – nem dele e nem do Tony. Não acreditei que ele tivesse fazendo isso. E todo aquele papo sobre evitar faltas, que ele disse nos treinos... só serve quando eu quero arremessar a goles no Malfoy?

Acho que o Tony não tinha visto, e a essa altura, todo mundo já sabia que o pomo estava atrás dele, e ele já estava do outro lado do campo perto da baliza do Sirius, e o Tiago a uns 3 metros... E ELE PEGOU! E NÓS GANHAMOS!

A parte da comemoração no campo pode ser explicada em poucas palavras: Todo mundo no chão; abraços; comemoração; McGonagall; troféu; Tiago; mais comemoração; Tony; socos; azaração e detenção.

Pra quem não entendeu: nos estávamos comemorando, a McGonagall deu o troféu pro Tiago, o Tiago comemorou mais, viu o Tony e partiu pra agressão física e mágica, porque o Tony tinha tentado matar ele... - o Tiago é meio exagerado às vezes -, e pegou uma detenção.

Na torre rolou a festa, tão boa quanto a outra, mas sem gente bêbada e beijos forçados. Tiago, só pra variar, tentou fazer graça com a Líl e acabou levando uma garrafada de cerveja amanteigada inteirinha em cima das suas partes íntimas. Sirius se divertia com duas garotas do quarto ano, e Alice, Sú e eu estávamos conversando em um canto. Em uma hora de festa, o salão ficou chocado com o novo casal 20 da Grifinória: Remo Lupin e Caroline Morgan, uma das sombras da Hanna. Cabelo preto, olhos azul, muito peito e pouco cérebro. Nunca imaginei o Remo com alguém assim, mas tudo bem. Se ele estiver feliz com ela, não é da minha conta.

Uns cinco minutos depois dessa notícia, a Sú subiu porque estava com dor de cabeça, eu e a Alice ficamos lá. A Líl veio conversar um pouco, mas a festa acabou logo, porque depois da última festa, a Profª Minerva estava em vigilância máxima com a nossa casa.

Agora eu estou aqui, no quarto, deitada na cama sem um pingo de sono. Todas já foram dormir, mas eu fico pensando no jogo... Aí não dá pra dormir... que saco!

- Sarah! Dá pra você parar da se mexer? Fica fazendo barulho, e EU QUERO DORMIR!

- Desculpa Líl, mas eu não consigo parar.

- Então some daqui! E vai ficar fazendo barulho lá na sala!

Eu não acredito que me expulsaram do meu quarto! Revolta!

Olha, tem gente na sala, quem será...? Quem liga? É alguém pra conversar, de qualquer jeito.

Ah, é o Sirius.

- Oi Sirius! Também não consegue dormir?

- Não. O Tiago começou a dar detalhes para o Remo de coisas que a Caroline faz e coisas que ela não faz, já que ele saiu com ela ano passado, e os dois estão brigando lá dentro... Meio ridículo de assistir, então eu vim pra cá... e você?

- Me expulsaram, eu estava fazendo barulho de mais...

- Te expulsaram? Que coisa mais violenta.

- É... e as suas amiguinhas de hoje, quem eram?

- Ah, ninguém importante. Uma garota do quarto ano que queria que eu chamasse o Tiago, mas como sua amiga deixou o Pontas com problemas de queimaduras, não deu. E uma outra que eu não sei o nome, mas sei que ela tem umas pernas muito boas!

- AFF...eu acho muito feio, vocês falando das garotas que ficam como se elas fossem pedaços de carne. Se eu ouvisse alguém falando assim de mim daria uns socos na pessoa que ela ia enxergar pela nuca.

- É por isso que ninguém fala assim de você. Você impõe respeito e talz. Elas parecem gostar, então quem sou eu pra reclamar né?

- Claro que você não vai reclamar, né? Enquanto elas te dão o que você quer, está ótimo pra você... e o que você quer dizer com isso de "eu imponho respeito"?

- Ah... você sabe...

- Se eu soubesse não teria te perguntado.

- É que... bom... não e só você. A Lílian, a Alice e a Suzzane também. Vocês são... diferentes.

- Tá. Eu continuo não entendendo, mas tudo bem... vou fazer de conta que isso é um elogio meio bizarro, e a gente esquece esse assunto.

- Mas é um elogio! E não é bizarro...

Eu olhei pra cara dele. Ele estava rindo, não teve como não rir também... ele ficou serio... e veio chegando perto... muito perto... perto de mais... agora eu posso ver que o olho dele é preto, mas tem umas pintinhas meio cinzas no meio... não, isso não é cinza... é um preto mais claro... mas preto mais claro é cinza! EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE EU ESTOU DISCUTINDO COMIGO MESMA SOBRE A COR DAS PINTINHAS OCULARES DO SIRIUS, QUANDO O CITADO INDIVÍDUO ESTÁ A MENOS DE CINCO CENTÍMETROS DA MINHA CARA!... Ai, meu Merlinzinho... no espaço "qual é a cor das pintinhas" ele chegou mais perto... agora dá pra sentir que ele tem um cheiro bom... e hálito de hortelã... e lábios macios...

Lábios macios?

Ai meu Merlinzinho... ele ta me beijando! Eu tenho que parar com isso, isso não vai prestar... eu tenho que parar com isso... eu não quero parar com isso, é bom! Mas não vai prestar... Sarah Beverley, tome uma atitude e faça o parar!

É meio difícil pensar em parar as coisas, quando você esta no meio de uma sala comunal vazia, beijando um Sirius que sabe muito bem o que está fazendo... e ainda mais quando o beijo esta ficando mais forte e mais forte...

E... Ar, eu preciso de ar!

Ouw!

Ele tá vermelho...

- É... acho melhor eu subir... acho que as meninas já dormiram; eu posso ficar lá e tentar dormir também...

- Não!!! Não sobe não. Fica aqui mais um pouco... eu preciso de apoio moral, e a briga no meu dormitório não vai acabar tão cedo...

Tá bom, então vamos pensar com calma, cérebro... se eu subir, vou ficar lá sem fazer nada, e se eu ficar aqui, o tempo vai ser aproveitado... então, cérebro, o que a gente faz?

Antes de o meu cérebro responder, eu já estava na poltrona de novo, e não sei até que horas fiquei lá.

**Sirius Narrando:**

Hoje, dia de jogo!

Acordei com o Tiago berrando, e vocês nem imaginam como isso é um despertar suave.

E sabe, o melhor de tudo, é que meu querido capitão nem está berrando pelo jogo, ele está berrando porque o Aluado tem que "parar de graça" e sair logo com a Caroline. Ela está quase se jogando em cima do Aluado e ele nada, e coitadinho, o Pontas não se conforma. Eles realmente precisam gritar por isso?

Vamos pro café.

Por que toda essa gente fica nervosa em dia de jogo?

Qual é??? É só você chegar lá e fazer o que você treinou e não tem erro!!!

Mais tem alguma coisa errada com essa comida hoje, parece que ela chega na minha barriga se mexendo.

Ainda bem que o Tiago entende que discurso longo não funciona, e eu bem que queria ver ele tentando me deixar com tentáculos: TOMA TEU RUMO PONTAS!!!

Jogo:

Vamos logo camarada, pega esse pomo logo que tem uma festa esperando a gente lá, e eu vou tomar todo cuidado pra não ter que lavar banheiros depois dessa.

Legal! Sarah marcou um gol, e dos bonitos! Essa é a minha garota!!!

Quer dizer, não minha garota, mas minha amiga e... vocês entenderam, a Sarah é linda mais não é o tipo de garota com que eu saio, ela tem cérebro. Não que eu só saia com garotas burras, mas as burras são mais fáceis de dobrar.

Duvido que a Sarah ia cair em um "Ops, minha mão escorregou".

PUTZ!!!

O que é que o Lennox tá pensando que vai fazer?

- Pontas!!!

Ah, eu acho que o Pontas saiu bem dessa, que é que esse Lennox tem na cabeça??? Titica???

Ai Merlin!

Se o Tiago revidar eu juro que soco a cara dele. Juro!!!

Ai... eu vou ter que socar a cara dele! Ah... eu não vou não... Ele achou o Pomo.

EPA!

Ele achou o Pomo, NÓS GANHAMOS!!!

Festa:

Com toda a vigilância do Remo, nem que eu quisesse conseguiria colocar alguma coisa na cerveja dessa vez. Mentira, se eu quisesse eu conseguiria, mas depois de todos aqueles banheiros eu estou vacinado!

Então eu só estou aqui com essas adoráveis garotas do 4º ano. Uma que eu não sei o nome, mas tem pernas adoráveis, e uma amiga muito inconveniente que não pára de perguntar do Pontas, acho que eu vou ter que chamar ele aqui pra poder sair com a moça das pernas... caridade!!!

Plano Pontas falhou. Líl acabou de dar um banho de cerveja amanteigada nele e ele se retirou com queimaduras.

O Pontas é muito exagerado, se a minha opinião conta.

AH!!!

Aluado seguiu o conselho do Tiago, isso aí!!! Tava na hora mesmo dele sair com alguém, mas sinceramente: Remo + Caroline Abismo cultural.

Quarto:

-NÃO TIAGO, EU NÃO QUERO O SEU PARECER!!!

-Aluado, eu tô tentando te ajudar!

- E eu vou ajudar a Líl garantindo que a cerveja dela esteja quentinha da próxima vez!!!

-NEM BRINCA COM ISSO!!! E NÃO É CULPA MINHA SE A CAROLINE PASSOU NO TEST...

-CALA BOCA TIAGO!!!!!!!

Cala a boca deveria ser uma frase melhor utilizada nesse quarto... eu tô tentando dormir caramba!!!

Eles não podiam brigar assim... por bilhete? Língua de sinais?

Claro que não, eles têm que gritar!

E o Pedro ali do lado querendo saber detalhes não ajuda. Eu vou sair daqui antes que sobre pra mim.

Sala:

Ótimo! As duas moças não me deixam dormir, agora eu tenho que ficar nessa sala sem fazer nada, tédio!!!

Será que eu consigo ir à cozinha?

Eu estou com fome, acho q eu vou escapar lá um... opa! companhia! Sarah!!! A fome pode esperar.

A expulsaram do quarto, acho que eu vou agradecer as garotas por isso depois.

A conversa está tomando um rumo não muito bom, quer dizer, como eu explico pra ela que não saio com garotas como ela porque são muito difíceis de dobrar e porque eu divido as garotas em dois grupos: as de sair, e as que eu procuraria se um dia eu ficar louco e quiser alguma coisa mais séria, e bom... talvez ela fique no 2º grupo.

Só que eu não estou louco, e não quero nada sério, e... quem ela pensa que é pra falar que eu fiz um elogio bizarro, foi o melhor que eu pensei agora!

Bom, ela é alguém linda, muito, e que eu já teria saído se ela ficasse no 1º grupo, e é alguém que eu gostaria muito de beijar.

Acontece que eu já estou beijando... Ops! Sirius você não deveria ter feito isso... peraí... porque não? Eu não a agarrei, ela está aqui porque quer.

Bom ela é minha amiga e tudo bem, mais sinceramente eu penso nisso amanhã!

Ela 'tá vermelha, e eu não devo estar muito diferente, mas quem liga?

- E... acho melhor eu subir... acho que as meninas já dormiram; eu posso ficar lá e tentar dormir também... - ela liga (¬¬')

Subir???

Não, nada de subir agora não, eu tinha prometido pra mim que ia manter você e suas amigas fora da minha lista, mas agora que eu já quebrei a promessa mesmo, você não pode me deixar aqui assim.

Okay, Sirius, sua melhor cara de cachorro sem dono.

Ótimo, ela vai ficar!!!

O que é que vai acontecer depois?

Bom, eu já a ouvi falando isso e repito: se eu tivesse que pensar no depois agora, ele não viria depois!

**N/A:** OI!!!

Então é isso...estou conseguindo cumprir a minha meta de prometer uma data e não atrasar

Dos capítulos que eu já escrevi esse é um dos que eu mais gosto...

Não vou escrever uma nota muito grande não.

Espero que tenham gostado...

Reviews por favor!!!

...e assistam 300, eu recomendo XP

feliz páscoa e muito chocolate pra todo mundo.


End file.
